


This Is It (The Apocalypse)

by Crazy Holtzy (SlayerWitchCarpenter)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: that possession but patty isnt there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerWitchCarpenter/pseuds/Crazy%20Holtzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowan leaned down, Abby’s hand latching on around Holtz's throat, picking her off the floor. Whimpers released from her mouth, blood running down her chin and neck and onto Abby’s hand and arm, staining the woman’s shirt.</p><p>What if Patty wasn't there when Abby got possessed? What if it was just Holtz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Waking Up, I Feel It In My Bones

“Abby I got you a sandwich so you don’t pick off mine. Patty went to go find Erin since she hasn’t been at work since Rowan did that odd move.” No reply. Holtzmann put the bag of sandwiches down, shoving her hands in her pockets and walking down the short hall to the bathroom.

“Abby, come and get your sandwich, come and get your sandwich please.” She sang, rocking side to side as she walked, bouncing on her feet. Removing one and from her pocket, she tapped on the door, leaning close. “Want your little sandwich? Abby? Sandwi—”

“Hello Jillian.” The bathroom door swung open, Abby stepping out and moving toe-to-toe with the shorter Ghostbuster. Holtz didn’t step back, although unaccustomed to Abby taking up her personal space and calling her by her first name. She didn’t think too much about it, glancing into the bathroom and back at Abby.

“Abby. You alright?” Neither of them had made a move to step back, the small amount of air between them was tense as the two looked up and down at the other.

“I’m quite well.” Abby smiled, pushing past Holtz and making her way down the hall to the main room of Ghostbusters HQ. Holtz watched her go with wide eyes, glancing once back into the bathroom before moving to follow after Abby. With her hands in her pockets again, she made her way around Abby to get to her desk, leaning back on her elbows, smiling.

“You found my pipe. Found it in a dumpster yesterday.” Holtz smiled proudly as Abby swatted the pipe into her own hand, twisting and testing the metal as she smiled and looked on at Holtz. “Gunna make a proton shotgun. If that doesn’t work, we can just swing it around and hit stuff.” Abby smiled and nodded at Holtz’s words, turning around to inspect the proton packs. She ripped the faraday cage off of Holtz’s pack, raising the pipe to swing down on the pack. “What are you doing?!” Holtz pushed herself off the table, hands flying out of her pockets, running over to Abby. “Not my babies!”

As Abby swung up, Holtz’s hands wrapped around the pipe, fighting Abby for control over the pipe, trying to pull it down behind Abby’s head. Abby was too strong. She swung around to face Holtz and looked her in the eye. That’s when Holtz knew something was _very_ wrong. She opened her mouth to say something to Abby, to reach out, but before she could get a word in she found herself flying across the HQ, hitting the floor and rolling to a stop.

With a whimper, she climbed to her feet, standing tall and coming face to face with Abby, who was still smiling. Again, Holtz opened her mouth to talk, unable as the pipe swung low, and Holtz felt 2 of her lower ribs crack as the pipe reached its target. Doubling over from the pain, she was unprepared for the pipe to come down on the back of her head. For a second, the world was black, and when I t was back, she was sprawled out on the floor, vision swimming.

She felt a hand grab at the back of her waistcoat, impossibly pulling her off the floor with great strength, as Abby threw Holtz onto her shoulder, and from there used both her hands to push Holtz the remaining distance to the ceiling, letting her crash into the wooden beam above, and fall all the way back to the floor, where her jaw smacked into the floor with a sickening crunch. Her vision was darkening around the edges and blood was filling her mouth, and Holtz just wished the assault would stop. A boot pushed into her side, rolling her over onto her back, Holtz looking up at Abby, it all clicking in her head.

“…Rowan.” Holtz choked out the janitors name around the blood in her mouth, turning her head to the side and coughing blood onto the floor, head swimming. _I’m gunna die_. Rowan leaned down, Abby’s hand latching on around her throat, picking her off the floor. Holtz hardly had the power to reach up and grip at Abby’s hand, the movement of walking jarring the hand into her shattered lower jaw, whimpers released from her mouth, blood running down her chin and neck and onto Abby’s hand and arm, staining the woman’s shirt.

“Look at the view.” Abby’s voice rang out. Holtz could hear it now. That edge. That very non-Abby edge. That very Rowan edge. She didn’t have time to contemplate it, the sound of glass shattering around her came first, then the pain of the glass, tiny cuts all over her body. Everything seemed silent, the only sound Holtz could hear was her own heartbeat and the glass hitting the cement four stories down.

“This is fun.” Holtz took one more look at Abby, begging with her eyes and her hands weakly tried to pry Abby’s hands from her neck. “Bye bye.”

And Rowan let go.


	2. Enough To Make My system Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, last chapter, both Abby and Holtz were wearing their Ghostbusters boiler suits.  
> Also, sorry.

Patty jumped back onto the pavement as an ambulance screeched past her, followed by 3 police cars, sirens blaring a more American sounding siren than the one she was used to, the pack on her back almost threatening to topple her over were she unable to stable herself. She’d been running all over the city looking for Erin, following clue after clue as to where she could be. She’d already been to the physicist’s apartment, but upon finding it empty, she had to follow her instincts if she was going to find Erin. She’d already ordered an Uber to take her to Columbia, when she caught sight of a news report in the café she was outside. Something about the Mayor entertaining people at Lotus Leaf.

“Oh Erin, one of these days we’re going to have to teach you how to keep cats in bags.” Patty checked both ways before crossing, looking out for any more ambulances. There were sirens everywhere of course, it was New York City after all, but today there just seemed to be more than average, passing the streets behind Patty as she jogged down the block towards Lotus Leaf, and hopefully Erin, ignoring the eyes following her in her Ghostbusters boiler suit, with proton pack strapped on her back.

* * *

 

“It’s like 50 cents a shirt. I could buy one every day and just throw it out at the end of the day at that price.” The cops were leaning against the walls in the basement of the Mercado, drinking coffee and sharing stories. Abby’s heavy boots clunked down the stairs as Rowan descended down to his basement, coming to a stop in front of the cops.

“Whoa there Sookie.” The taller cop, Tucker, stepped forward, hand held out to stop Rowan from advancing, the other hand hovering over his gun on his hip. “You don’t gots authority to be down here.”

“Sookie?”The other cop, Scott, asked, stepping forward, not raising his hand, still clutching his coffee, looking between Tucker and Abby.

“Yeah, you know, Gilmore Girls.” Tucker said, looking back to Scott. “You not seen Gilmore Girls?”

“No, of course I haven’t. I’m not a—” Scott’s sentence was cut short as Rowan surged forward, elbowing Tucker sideways into the pole holding up the stairs, hand smacking the bottom of Scott’s coffee, the lid flying off and the liquid spilling out and onto Scott’s face, leaving the cop yelling in pain, distracting him enough to be elbowed in the back of the head, smacking into the table at waist height and knocking himself unconscious. Tucker spun back around, blood leaking from his broken nose, causing him enough pain to have to squint, unable to block Abby’s fist coming at his face, knocking his head back into the same pole that broke his nose. Add that to Abby’s foot sweeping his from under him, and the cop went down easy.

“Who hasn’t seen Gilmore girls?” Rowan stepped over the two downed cops, carefully avoiding the coffee all over the floor. With a swift kick, the doors to the basement swung open, Rowan’s machine sat, completely untouched, just waiting to be turned back on. Rowan wrapped Abby’s hand around the police tape, pulling it away from one of the columns, giving him access to the machine once again. With a tug, Rowan picked up the canister at his feet, with much more ease than he had ever been able to feel in his own body.

“Wow Yates, you’re pretty strong for a woman. Guess you picked up that engineer with surprising ease.” Rowan stepped up to where he had died, stepping to the side and clamping the canister to the machine, smiling as he did, flipping switches. Once the pump was clamped on, he walked back to the entrance, placing Abby’s hands behind her back and whistling, waiting for the machine to do its job.

Sure enough, after a few seconds of silence, every mirror in the basement exploded out in a flurry of green vapour, ghosts streaming out as the barriers shattered, and the portal opened.

* * *

 

Patty found Erin outside Lotus Leaf, getting carried out of the restaurant by bodyguards, clutching a table cloth and yelling about evacuating the city. Subtlety was definitely not one of Erin’s traits. Not at all. The historian made her way across the busy road, siren’s whipping by as she fought to get to the crazed scientist, grabbing her from behind and holding her still as she flailed in her grasp.

“Whoa there Gilbert!” Patty held the scientist to her chest until Erin stopped fighting, which she did quickly after hearing Patty’s voice.

“Okay! Okay, I’m okay.” Erin reasoned, letting herself go slack in the tall woman’s arms, who let her go, keeping a grip on the sleeve of her shirt, probably to make sure she doesn’t go running off back into Lotus Leaf and actually kill the mayor.

“Erin, you gotta breath babe. And explain why you’re causing mass hysteria.”

“Rowan. He planned to die. He wanted to die, so he can do the next part in his plan. He planned on dying, we have to evacuate the city!”

“Okay girl, we gotta get you a drink. Maybe some food, some rest, some—” Patty’s sentence went unfinished as the ground shook and the sky darkened. “Oh man.”

“That’s Rowan! We have to get back to my apartment. My stuff is there. C’mon!”

* * *

 

Erin couldn’t even explain to herself how she and Patty were battling giant Thanksgiving balloons in the backstreets behind Times Square, let alone think how they were ever going to tell the story afterwards. If, of course, there was an afterwards. They had been hearing the shouts of the NYPD and the army, but those had fallen silent a while ago, leaving them in almost silence, apart from the sound of the balloons squeaking against eachother as they forced themselves down the narrow street, and the proton streams, tearing through the ghostly balloons.

“Where the hell are Abby and Holtz?!” Erin yelled to Patty, over the loud sounds of popping, focusing her stream on the balloons in front of her, taking down a huge balloon of a Mormon.

“I don’t know, but we need them!” Patty yelled back, the pair of Ghostbusters stepping back as the balloons got closer before they popped, each one gaining more ground on them. Finally the balloons parted, leaving one sole balloon.

The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.

No time to fire again, the two spun and hit the ground, guns and side arms skittering away from them, out of the hands and pockets, out of their reach as the heavy balloon landed over them, pressing them into the ground.

“Oh god, I can’t move! I can’t reach the trigger!” Erin yelled, trying to feel around for the gun, but unable to lift her hand to reach anywhere.

“I bet Holtzy would _love_ this!” Patty couldn’t move either. It dawned on both of them that they had the very real possibility of dying under the balloon. The thought didn’t last long, as the world around them burst, or, more precisely, the balloon burst, popping itself and their eardrums. Erin and Patty laid on the floor, gasping for the cold New York air, not moving as they let oxygen back into their systems.

“Proton packs are all well and good, but Er-bear, you gotta keep a hold on this army knife.” They could hear the smirk on Holtz’s face as she talked, even without looking at her. Patty sighed into the ground as she knew they were never going to hear the end of how much they needed saving. Erin almost started laughing, thinking about how ridiculous their almost-deaths were. In fact, both of them did end up laughing, making no effort to push themselves up, just laughing at the situation. The clang of the army knife falling to the floor, and Holtz’s “Whoops. Holding is difficult. I know that now.” had them frowning, and the two rolled over and sat up, looking at the army knife that had clattered over to them, before moving their gaze to Holtz.

Out of a million scenarios in Erin and Patty’s head, they couldn’t fathom what they were looking at.

Clad in the Ghostbusters boiler suit, hair tousled more than usual, smashed yellow glasses, wide painful smile…

Translucent.

Blue vapour.

Holtzmann.

Dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.


End file.
